With innovation of automobile products, people have increasingly high requirements for automobile riding comfort. As an important comfort component of an automobile, the automobile seat provides the comfort which directly affects the comfort of an entire automobile. An existing automobile seat usually only controls a sitting posture of a person, and is adjusted by limited parameters such as a backrest angle, a seat height, a front-back position, a lumbar support position, a cushion angle and the like. Since the existing automobile seat usually adopts a fixed seat profile, the comfort is only designed for a certain percentage of occupants and cannot meet demands of an entire purchasing crowd for personalized comfort configuration.
As a typical smart material, a shape memory material has characteristics of large deformation, high energy density and small impact, is used as a driving element of an execution unit of an array type automobile seat profile adjusting system, and can be combined with a mechanical structure and an electronic control unit to realize adaptive adjustment of a seat profile, thereby improving the riding comfort of drivers and occupants.